Annari Warship
Military spacecraft serving the Annari Empire. Design The Annari warship’s design incorporates a tapered nose connected to a multi-decked propulsion section by a narrow angled hull. Four horizontally-mounted inline engines at the stern of the vessel provide the ship with impressive impulse capabilities. This allows it a high degree of manoeuvrability in combat situations. At the prow of the ship is the navigational deflector, coloured orange. The primary weapons array is situated on the ship’s “nose”. The secondary weapons are located on narrow, forward-projecting pylons at the port and starboard tips of the propulsion section. All weapons fire purple, in continuous beams. A tractor beam emitter is fitted above the deflector, generating a pale blue energy field. The vessel’s forward profile is relatively narrow, due to its flat underside. This presents a reduced target as it carries out repeated strafing runs against enemy ships. Annari tactics usually involve the deployment of multiple vessels, in either routine patrols or systematic searches of their sovereign space. A typical number is three, although they’re occasionally found operating alone. Their offensive and defensive systems are superb, but a warship can’t detect a cloaked Kraylor vessel, unless equipped with an experimental pulse emitter. This device has only recently been installed on certain vessels of the class. Annari sensors possess the ability to analyse and record a target vessel’s hull composition, and they routinely scan all ships they come into contact with, storing information in a common database similar in operation to the Starfleet LCARS network. Their sensors also have the ability to determine the bio-signatures of non-Annari races. The precise crew complement and internal configuration of the warship are unknown, but the former includes a senior commander, and a supply officer. Annari commanders often demand the transferral of an enemy ship’s entire crew to their vessel, which suggests the interior has enough capacity to house these prisoners during transit to a detention facility, and enough crew to ensure the continued security of the ship. The outer hull is constructed from a series of dark gray and brown interlocking plates, a colour scheme considered somewhat menacing by the ship’s creators. Encounters The first Starfleet encounter with a ship of this type was hostile, but revealed a design flaw and a means of overcoming its attack. The shuttle Delta Flyer encountered an Annari warship firing upon a weakened Kraylor transport. Attempts by Ensign Harry Kim to intercede on behalf of the severely damaged Kraylor ship were met with near-immediate attack, following a short audio-visual exchange with the Annari ship’s commander. The enhanced shields of the Delta Flyer proved far more resilient than the Kraylor vessel, though, and the shuttle withstood the assault. Kim realised an exchange of fire would only exacerbate the situation. Therefore, instead of attacking the Annari, he set the Delta Flyer’s deflector beam to a narrow 0.4 micron pulse, and targeted the fully charged weapons array located in the Annari ship’s “nose”. The pinpointed feedback surge caused an immediate overload, knocking the warship’s weapons offline, bringing down their shields, and forcing an immediate withdrawal by the Annari commander. It was later discovered that a similar tactic can be used to disable the ship’s tractor beam, which is generated from an emitter tied into the primary weapons array.